Where I'm From
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: I am ready to prove myself to my country; my quest to this strange world lies ahead; this place called Mobius. My name is Kumerai! Now, on my quest for new knowledge, I find more than that, but new friends. Including one named: Luna. Plz R&R!
1. my mission

**Me: This is my story about my character. I only own my OC. Others u will soon c belongs to my co-author, Luna the half breed. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where I'm From:  
Chapter One;  
My Mission"

It was basic, yet difficult. Brief, but detailed. Long, and short. It could leave someone confused, but not us. Allow me to explain! My name is Kumerai; a name, that, to my country, means 'Dark Night.' I have a mission I am meant to accomplish, on my own, for the very first time. I know that's not a lot, but I'm trying all the same.

Allow me to begin, just before my mission started. It started as a regular morning in The Raverym Estate; a place within Shadaress, my home country, in my home world: Mystica.

Mystica is a world of magic, mainly. Besides Shadaress, there are six empires with a difference in government. These countries were Emberus, Galestorm, Rivedara, Rockarisson, Blizzario, and Shimmerdale. Because Shadaress is the only republic, it makes things hard to handle with the other empires.

Shadaress is a dull country, but it's prosperous. It was always cloudy here, during the day, but it's clear at night, for our country always sees the moon. It's what blooms the Lunar Roses; that is a sight to see. We have several valleys of of glorious, yet mysterious flowers, but the Lunar Rose is the most adored.

There are several forests, and a few mountains, as well, however, travel alone, then Twilight Watchers may attack; they're terrible creatures, that don't like it when you venture into their territory. If not for the wolves, we wouldn't be able to survive them.

Our main crop is dark wheat; it's better for you, and tastes better than regular wheat. Farming, and building isn't a big thing here, though, tradition was.

We believe that following darkness, in some ways, can lead us to a new light, and so far, our beliefs have yet to be proven wrong. It is because of these beliefs we believe a republic is better than an empire, which is where the other countries have problems with us.

The Raverym, as it's called, is a senate, army, and the whole government of Shadaress underneath one roof, everyone inside was either a teacher, or a student.

My room was like most girls' rooms, but I was slightly different. The walls were gray, the curtains of the windows were white, and the floor tiles were black, and jagged. My bed was in the center of the room, it had purple sheets, and moonlight blue pillows. The desk I had several scrolls on was silver, and the vanity shinned like a pearl. Normal girls' rooms would have a moonlit sapphire at the arch, but mine was a luscious ruby. Boys had it similar, only their sheets were dark blue, and instead of a vanity, they had an oval, black mirror, with the crest of the black dragon on it.

I got out of my bed, and walked over to the vanity, sitting down on the stool. I had long, white hair, blue eyes that matched the night sky, and skin slightly darker than the snow. My ears were pointed, and I was currently wearing a light purple night gown.

I started brushing my hair; an advantage to waking up early, is that I didn't have to rush. I separated my side bangs from the rest of my hair, and placed them over my ears. I braided a small portion of my hair, and placed it behind one of my ears, then did the same on the other side.

I got up, and got dressed into the traditional wear females in the Raverym were addressed to; they do this so we don't stress on cloth, and are even more vast on trading, which is, of course, tradition.

It was a light gray dress, with a dark blue middle part, that was outlined by gold lines, with a jag part at every couple inches apart from each other. The hem was long, and it was torn at the right side, up to mid-thigh. Of course, because it wasn't warm here, often, the sleeves were long, and rather loose. There were white cuffs, sprawled outward. It's odd, yes, but we get used to them. I put on my black gloves, and slippers; simple, basic.

I went back to the vanity, and put on my black choker. Yes, we tend to accessorize, a bit, just not a lot. I then, put on my my white fang earrings, and finally, my silver ring, upon my right, middle finger. I could explain that, but I'd rather wait for later.

I heard a knock at my door. "Come in!" I called. The door opened, and my friends Teiku, and Rezena entered.

Teiku was a welly built, and was proud of it. He was like an older brother in many ways. He had tanned skin, lavender eyes, and long, braided black hair. He was 1/4 Emberian, but the rest was Shadaren. Teiku, in our language, meant 'Protector,' and in the Embarian language, 'Fire Soul,' and his personality suited both meanings. He was very protective of me, and because of that, I could trust him; however, when it comes to needing further protection than his mouth can handle, he will be ready to put up a fight, and not with his magic. This proved he was Embarian, and that he was proud of it.

Rezena was a scrawny boy, and was truthfully, shy, like the Rivedarics. He had rather pale skin, forest green eyes, and shoulder length, gray hair. His name meant 'Distant,' and like Teiku, his personality suited the meaning. Rezena was, like said, a very shy boy, and he never made eye contact with me, and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. We Shadarens are raised in order to be able to do just that, and already know half of their personality, and/or feelings. Rezena was easy to figure out, so it was clear as day that he didn't want me knowing his feelings towards me. He was in love, but he was too nervous to try, and tell me! Poor boy...

The two were, of course, wearing the traditional bearings. It was a black tunic, with the symbols of tranquil alignment in red; peace, harmony, friendship, and love. We may be dark, but that's what leads us to a new generation of the light. Confusing as it may be, we believe it to be true, and work our way to make it so. They were also wearing white leggings, with dark blue boots. As a simple accessory, they both wore bracelts with white, and purple beads, made of the sheritun gem; ten times harder than diamond.

"Good morning, Milady Kumerai!" Teiku greeted, with a bow. Rezena bowed with him.

"Teiku, stop calling me that! It may be official of what I'm going to become, but I haven't even passed the test, yet!" I argued with him.

"Sorry!" He said in his regular cocky tone. He enjoys torturing me; you get used to it.

I nodded my head at Rezena, who immediately retreated behind Teiku. "Good morning, Rezena!" I greeted.

He pooped his head out, slightly. "G-good morning, Kumerai!" He said. It was cute at how nervous he was, it could only make me smile. "A-are you r-ready for your mission, today?" He asked.

"Almost!" I replied. I threw on my black cloak, keeping it together with the golden ring clasp. "Now, I am!" I told them.

They lead me to the portal room. All you could make out in it was the purple light that was the vortex you were looking for. "You are going to a world called Mobius. Learn of the government, economy, inhabitants of life, and education. Do not use your powers unless it is truly necessary!" I heard the chairman's deep voice echo.

I continued forward, no expression upon my face. "I understand! The mission is set for the prosperity of Shadaress, and to gain respect. Are allies allowed?" I asked.

"Only if you believe so!" He answered.

I stepped into the portal, and swerved through the vortex. I felt the surge of electricity flow through my body, and something was happening. I yelled, and screamed of pain, as I got closer to my destination. I could only ask what happened, exactly.

* * *

**Me: I hope you've enjoyed! You'll be seeing more nxt chap! Later, guys!**


	2. mobian ally

"Chapter Two;  
Mobian Ally"

I stirred around a bit. I didn't know what had happened, or if it was natural; all I knew is that it hurt, and I was no fan of it! My eyes soon fluttered open, expecting to see the black ceiling of my room, but found a white one. I looked down, and saw white sheets, compared to the purple, and blue I was used to. The walls around me were a mix of a bright yellow, and light orange, with the scent of tangerines entering the room.

"It's good to see you're alright! You scared us!" I looked to my right, once hearing the voice. Right there was, well, I didn't know, really, but she was a female. I considered her to be a Mobian, I supposed.

She seemed to have red dreadlocks, shoulder length, and red, what appeared to be, hedgehog ears. She had red fur as well as a tail. She was wearing a black belly shirt, black flared pants, black fingerless gloves, along with black boots with a red jagged pattern towards the bottom. She also had goggles atop her head, with red shades.

I stared at the girl, quite confused. "Who are you, where am I, and what are you, more or less?" I questioned.

She seemed surprised, but sighed. "I think you must have hit your head to ask what I am, but I suppose it's because you don't even know what you are. My name is Luna the half breed! I'm half hedgehog, half echidna. Also, like you, one of the few anthropomorphic animals on Mobius." She said.

I was shocked. I knew what the term meant, but I didn't remember ever looking like an animal. Back on our world, Mysticans, and humans were considered different species simply because Mysticans had powers, and humans didn't. But here I was, being told that I was a human-like animal. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Luna, as she called herself, was contempt, but still slightly startled by the question. She handed me a mirror, and I stared at my reflection. I was still in my traditional wearings, but my features had changed.

My ears were high, and pointed, my earrings still in them. These were wolf ears. They were the same shade of white my hair was. My eyes were enlarged, but my pupils were smaller, and thinner, still holding the midnight blue I knew of. I was covered in white fur, and I had thin quills on my head, and a set on each side was braided.

I couldn't believe it, but I knew it was true! When traveling to Mobius, I transformed, somewhat, into an anthro. I took in what I was, at the moment, but questioned it. I had the ears of a wolf, but the quills of a hedgehog. "I take it that I'm a half breed as well, then." I muttered.

Luna chuckled. "A hedge-wolf to be precise. Half wolf, half hedgehog." She explained. I turned to her and gave the mirror back to her. She put it back where she got it. I sat up slowly, looking around while I did so. I guess I was in Luna's room, but it looked pretty plain to be her room. I was on the bed, which was close to the window, the dresser was made out of dark wood and it was on the wall right to the door and the carpet was gray. "Easy. I'm not sure if you're badly injured, but you can try to walk. Don't force yourself." Luna said. I nodded, and slowly got to my feet. I got a little light-headed for a moment, but I was fine. "You okay?" Luna asked. I nodded. She led me out of the room and went down the hall. "What's your name?" She asked.

I had forgotten my own introduction, how stupid of me! "My name is Kumerai! It's nice to meet you, Luna!" I told her.

She let out a giggle. "Feeling's mutual!" She told me. We let out a good chuckle. "So how'd that happen to you?" She asked me.

I froze, and stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't expect the question to come up. I felt my ears flatten against my head as I pondered if I should tell her or not. "Um..." Is all that came out.

She sighed. "Don't worry! You don't have to tell me now, if you don't want to!" She proclaimed. I smiled at her. "Well, come on! Everyone's been waiting for you to wake up for awhile!" She said, dragging me towards the stairs.

* * *

sry for the short length. hope u liked it!


	3. Compare and contrast

"Chapter Three;  
Compare and Contrast"

The kitchen could be seen when we were at the bottom step. The black and white checkered floor was complimented by the plain white walls. The stove and the sink were the most of what I could see as I passed, but I didn't bother for further inspection.

She led me, where it appeared to be, the living room. The living room was quite dull and there were a few unpacked boxes, which I think they just moved here a few days up to a few weeks ago. The walls were a pale blue and the carpet was gray just like Luna's room. There was a crimson couch and a T.V. was a few feet away from it.

There was a blue hedgehog sitting on the couch, flipping through 'channels' on the 'television,' as I was told they were called. A strange cobalt blue that is rarely seen, even for Rivedarans and Galestormixes. Eyes of a grand emerald had shined in his white orbs, that weren't all that far from his peach muzzle. The hedgehog wore nothing but white gloves and red running shoes.

A midnight blue hedgehog seemed to have been staring at me from the kitchen, holding a small package of cookies. A common hair color seen in Shadaress, and it went well with his forest green eyes. He wore a black jacket that went down to his ankles, blue goggles, gray fingerless gloves with a blue orb in the middle, along with white boots. He had dreadlocks with white horizontal streaks, and was eying me with curiosity.

There was also a young fox with blue eyes and two tails and sitting next to the blue hedgehog, looking somewhat bored. A simple pair of white gloves and red shoes on him as well, nothing else.

Lastly, there was a black hedgehog that had red streaks and eyes. He looked like he really didn't want to be here, in fact, it looked like he was so annoyed that even the slightest anger would get him to kill. This was going to be interesting, I somehow knew it; the smirk lifting to my face must have made me realize it.

"Guys!" Luna called to them. They all turned their heads at us. I heard a 'thump' coming from the kitchen and the midnight blue hedgehog had begun to walk forward, only to meet with a wall, which in turn, made him start rubbing painfully on his head. "Our guest is up!" She proclaimed, happily.

I heard a 'hn,' coming from the ebony in the corner, and a few snickers coming around the room. "What's your name?" The young fox asked, looking excited; definitely more excited than before, anyways.

I cleared my throat. "I'm Kumerai!" I replied, a regular smile coming to my face.

"She's a Hedgewolf!" Luna told them. Once she was certain they were amused enough, she averted her attention to me. "Kumerai this is Sonic," she pointed to the blue hedgehog on the couch, who waved once and smiled. "Tails," she gestured to the two tailed fox, who also smiled. "My brother, Midnight," he gave a painful smile, but he stopped, resuming to rub his head. "And Shadow!" She pointed to black hedgehog, but he didn't give any different expression, he just gave me a glance before looking out the window. "Don't mind Shadow," Luna murmured to me, "he's not really social, but he'll talk when he feels a little more comfortable when he knows you a little more."

I only shrugged. Characters like him were really common back in Shadaress, so I really didn't have much thought of it. The only difference with him is that not only did he seem intimidating, simply by passing him, I could tell he was, and the no-expression routine with him was a mere sign of self control. He could hurt anybody if he wanted to. Really, though.

The thought only made a smirk return to my face before turning my attention back to the blue called Sonic. "Nice to meet you Kumerai!" Sonic said to me, holding out his hand. I shook it. He was kind, a lot more than the other would appear, but if you weren't in the room, you'd probably say they'd look alike; up close, they weren't that much like it; just body type, really.

"Hope you didn't hit your head too hard." Tails said, walking up to me from the couch.

I shook my head, the smirk still strong, but more feint, so one might say it was closer to the smile I once had. "I'm pretty sure I didn't." I ensured him. I've been hit worse, believe me! If I haven't, I wouldn't have the experience I have under my belt now.

"Speaking of hitting heads..." Midnight started, as he began to rub his head again.

I could only let out a snicker as Luna chuckled. "You okay?" He nodded. I simply rolled my eyes at his over his reaction over a bump, but this world was different, so I guess one naturally would, here.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Shadow straightening up and walking over to Luna. "Can I go now?" I could barely hear what he asked of her, but she nodded all the same.

Before he even got out the door, I could only question the hedge-echidna. "Luna, mind my asking, but how did you find me?"

Said question made her ears perk up as a hand slammed on a wall. Shadow soon came into view of the doorway with an annoyed look on his face, while glaring at us both. I didn't really find it unnerving, really, but Luna and the others seemed a bit discouraged by the ruby eyed hedgehog.

I turned my head back to Luna as her breath drew out nervous chuckles. "You'd have to ask Shadow that! He only said he found you the way he brought you here." She explained.

Most people would either demand an explanation, or ask kindly, like some idiot, but this character wasn't going to answer to that kind of behavior, that I knew far too well. So, I turned my body, and began walking up to him, a neutral expression remaining as his glare darted directly into my eyes. I didn't care what he saw, I was used to this!

When I reached him, his brow arched high, with a sense of confusion leaving his eyes. I could feel the same stares behind me, but it only made me let out a chuckle, before looking back at him with a smirk on my face. "Glare all you want, I get those twenty times a day, back home! It doesn't scare me; same as that little power of yours, whatever it may be!" I told him, a smirk forming upon my face. He still glared at me, but I saw a little surprise in his eyes. Luna walked up to us.

"Shadow just tell her! It'll be over before you know it." She said gently, like if she didn't he would kill. He wouldn't respond, making Luna sigh. "Sorry Kumerai, he just doesn't want to tell today..." I shrugged.

He sighed and straightened up. Luna took a step back, but she didn't look worried, or frightened either. "It's a long explanation. I don't want to talk for hours." Luna nodded at this.

Her behavior made me somewhat curious. The others wouldn't even speak, as if that would trigger an explosion from Shadow. Her, on the other hand, seemed as though she was fearing something else. Fearing more to a loss of interest. Looking into her eyes, I smirked a victory, putting an end to my inquiry...lover's eyes are that easy to scope through when things are in a stand still.

"Alright then Shadow. You can go now." He nodded. I heard someone breath out relief. He turned and left. There was something odd about Luna, but I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. She looked up at me. "Sorry for Shadow's behavior, I've never seen him act this way before..."

I only shrugged. "Don't worry, I'm used to it." She gave me an odd look, but didn't say a word. She turned back to the others. "You can calm down, you guys." She assured. I looked over my shoulder. Sonic looked somewhat amused, Tails seemed as worried as the Embarans when the yearly explosion came, and Midnight looked at Luna, arms crossed and frowning;p it reminded me of Teiku.

"This is why I don't want you hanging around him." He said in a low voice to Luna. Still sounded like him, and so much, that I believed their would be problems between them if they ever met.

However, Luna only shrugged it off and sat down next to Tails. "Judging by what he's told me though," She began, ignoring what Midnight had just said. "He must have found you knocked out by something, or someone, and you were on the ground. He also told me that you didn't look like you were in good conditions, so he carried you here and I told him to let you rest in my room."

How did I have a feeling it was more than that? Oh, yeah, I remember! My childhood friend, Enyako, always hid things from me. He always went through the day, acting as if nothing was bothering him, when truth was he was very sick, and not even his own parents could tell. Last I saw him was in his sick bed, trying to stay alive. He is, in almost every way, like this Shadow character, that much I was sure of.


End file.
